Pour la Douceur d'une Rose
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Cage!Fic. Post Saison 5. "Saute Sam ! Saute !" Il l'a fait. Ils avaient sauté. Sam avait sauté. Et les ténèbres de La Cage s'étaient refermées sur eux tous.
1. Prologue

**Pour la Douceur d'une Rose...**

Prologue

"Saute Sam ! Saute !"

Si les humains avaient été au courant du sacrifice héroïque qu'accomplissait Sam Winchester pour les sauver de l'Apocalypse, le monde entier aurait agité des pompons. Plus de six milliards d'êtres humains secouant furieusement des pompons multicolores dans un élan de foi et de confiance absolue, cherchant à galvaniser leur sauveur, à lui apporter leur soutien, force et courage.

Il l'a fait.

L'ultime sacrifice qu'il avait choisit d'offrir à son espèce, la favorite de Dieu. Pas seulement de sa vie mais de son être entier, corps et âme : son éternité enfermée dans La Cage.

Ils avaient sauté. Sam avait sauté. Entrainant dans sa chute l'archange Michael et son vaisseau Adam. Lucifer était prisonnier de son corps à l'instant où ils avaient plongé. Il se souvenait de la difficulté à lutter contre Lucifer pour prendre le contrôle et le garder. Ça avait mobilisé toutes les forces de sa volonté. C'était comme prier. La plus pure et la plus belle prière qu'il ait jamais faite. De toute son âme, de toute sa foi en lui-même et en l'humanité, sa volonté avait vibré comme la plus belle des flamberges, portant le coup fatal au Dragon : Il portait le destin de l'humanité à bout de bras dans cet affrontement contre l'une des plus puissances créature de l'univers et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Puis il avait été libéré. Pendant qu'il tombait, il avait senti Lucifer quitter son corps, quitter sa tête, quitter son esprit. L'archange déchu avait cessé de livrer bataille.

Et les ténèbres de La Cage s'étaient refermées sur eux tous.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre Un

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : **Ishtar205**

Notes :

Ceci est un cadeau pour **Altamiya **(qui est une auteur que je vous conseille fortement). Je te devais une Cage Fic, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Je compte à priori poster toutes les semaines et ça ne sera pas toujours aussi court.

* * *

Chapitre Un:

L'esprit embrouillé de Sam s'éveilla. Il se sentit d'abord privé de tous ses sens, mais au moins il était seul dans sa tête. Il se souvenait avoir fait un triple salto arrière dans la Cage. Alors quoi ? Le Néant ? Pour toujours ? Il se sentait si fatigué que cela ne lui parut pas si horrible de prime abord. Puis ses pensées se firent un peu plus claires. Où était Lucifer ? Où étaient Adam et Michael ? Il allait rester tout seul, privé de tout, pour l'éternité ? Le temps passait et seule la vitesse de sa pensée pouvait lui en donner une indication. Peut-être que dans quelques siècles il se mettrait à regretter cette solitude et cette privation et souhaiterait subir les plus ignobles tortures ? Après tout quoi de plus atroce pour un esprit humain que de devoir fonctionner uniquement sur lui-même... L'esprit humain n'était fait pour tenir qu'une centaine d'année au maximum... Il deviendrait probablement fou très vite sans aucun apport extérieur, sans aucune stimulation...

Un très long moment passa.

Incalculable.

Ce fut au début imperceptible, puis il commença à ressentir quelque chose. Comme un bruit sourd... comme un rythme... C'était le son de son propre coeur ! Il avait un coeur, il avait un corps ! C'était extraordinaire. Il prit conscience qu'il était corporel. Tout était encore noir, mais peut-être y avait-il des stimuli extérieurs ? Au bout d'un moment il entendit le bruit de sa propre respiration : il y avait donc de l'air, il y avait donc des interractions avec un monde quelconque, mais existant... La Cage n'était pas vide. Petit à petit, il perçut différentes choses : le poids de son propre corps, la chaleur de l'air qu'il respirait, un peu de lumière arrivant jusque sous ses paupières closes, puis des bruits d'oiseaux, une odeur d'herbe... un brin d'herbe lui rentrait même dans le nez, il en était sûr ! Mais il n'avait pas encore la force de bouger, ni d'ouvrir les yeux. La fatigue le terrassait. Il avait déjà du mal à rester concentré pour ne pas replonger au plus profond de ses pensées... L'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour lutter contre Lucifer l'avait vidé de toute force, et maintenant même ouvrir les yeux semblait une bataille perdue d'avance.

Puis soudain un cri terrible résonna à quelques mètres de lui. Inarticulé, brut d'émotions. Il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point la rage, le désespoir et l'incompréhension se chevauchaient dans ce cri du coeur. Puis il s'éteignit lentement. Et recommença. Encore, et encore, et encore... et encore. Mais la voix se fatigua et le cri s'amenuit. Les oreilles de Sam bourdonnaient, il entendait vaguement des gémissements autour de lui. Après un long silence, la même voix articula enfin quelque chose, d'un ton rauque.

"LUCIFER !" tonna-t-elle.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** : **Ishtar205 **(MERCI ma puce de bêtalecter du K+ et pour le super compliment que tu m'a fait sur ce chapitre, droit au coeur.)

Notes :

Si vous voulez lire quelque chose de beau, de grave et de mignon avec nos quatre petits archanges et leur Papa, allez lire "Création du monde et autres tracas" de **Altamiya**, c'est une série d'anecdotes sur leur folle jeunesse et c'est savoureux !

J'ai failli me faire pleurer moi-même en écrivant ce chapitre (plus jamais je fais ça, plus jamais !) Mais je vous promets que cette fic mérite le classement en "_humour_". Je vous demande un tout petit peu de patience...  
Ps : Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de subtil.

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

Sam était toujours allongé dans l'herbe, le soleil le réchauffait doucement et il pouvait entendre près de lui la conversation des deux archanges.

-Je vais en finir... Enfermé ou pas je vais en finir avec toi.

La voix de Michael était grave, le ton était neutre et monocorde mais on le sentait déterminé. Il y avait l'expression d'une vraie force dans sa voix.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés Michael. Peut-être que c'est là que cela devait finir. Toi et moi, ensemble.

La voix de Lucifer était féminine. Une voix magnifique. Cristalline, pure, enjôleuse... Cela ne surprit même pas Sam... Après tout il l'avait connu alors que Lucifer portait les traits de Jessica et avait essayé de l'influencer ainsi pendant toute une semaine.

-Il n'y a plus de Nous Lucifer. Depuis que tu as trahis, depuis que tu nous a tourné le dos... que tu as défié Notre Père.

-Père n'est plus là, nous ne savons rien de sa volonté... sinon pourquoi...

-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je vais te tuer ! Tona Michael. Mais pour moi !

Sa voix était soudain emplie de colère.

-Alors c'est ça ta cage ? Crache-t-il. Soleil, ciel bleu, herbe verte...

-Ce n'est pas parce que ça a des barreaux dorés que ce n'est pas une prison Michael, répondit Lucifer d'une voix lente, méfiant. Tu le comprendras dans quelques millénaires.

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS !

C'était un pur cri de rage et de désespoir que venait de sortir le premier archange avec une voix brisée. Il continua à parler très vite, sur un ton plein d'émotions diverses qui faisait croire à Sam qu'il retenait des larmes. Et c'était effrayant.

-Je t'imaginais brisé, seul, hurlant dans le vide... tes ailes, tes magnifiques ailes... j'ai toujours su le nombre exact de plumes qu'elles comptaient, à chaque fois qu'il en poussait une et que tu grandissais, à chaque fois que tu en perdais une... j'ai passé tant de temps à les brosser, à les lustrer, tu te souviens de toute ces heures ? oh Bébé ! Je les imaginait brisées, cassées en multiples points, tournant autour de toi, mon petit frère tombant à l'infini avec ses ailes arrachées... je te croyais dans le noir... Et il n'y avait plus personne pour me dire que ce que j'avais fait était bien. Je le savais parce que Père me l'avait ordonné, c'est même le dernier ordre qu'il m'ait donné. Mais il était parti, Gabriel n'était plus là... J'étais censé ressentir de la fierté d'avoir accompli la volonté de Mon Père, de la satisfastion, ou même ne rien ressentir, mais je m'en voulais... au fond de moi je m'en voulais de t'avoir comdamné à souffrir alors que c'est toi le monstre, c'est toi qui t'es condamné tout seul en désobéissant aux ordres, en créant ces démons... Tu as passé des millénaires enfermé seul dans cette cage, et moi j'étais seul aussi Luci, et moi j'étais enfermé aussi Luci, enfermé dans ma tête à souffrir avec toi des chaines que je t'avais mises ! Je m'en suis voulu ! Tu comprends ? Je m'en suis tellement voulu Luci...

-Michael... commenca Lucifer d'une voix douce.

-Mais Père t'as créé une si belle cage... Le coupa Michael.

Il était enfin lancé, et il semblait qu'il attendait de s'ouvrir ainsi depuis des millénaires, ce serait impossible de le stopper avant qu'il n'ait dit ce qu'il ressentait.

-C'est normal qu'il n'ai pas voulu que ton emprisonnement soit trop dur : Il t'a toujours préféré. Il t'aimait par dessus tout jusqu'à ce qu'il créé l'humanité. Je ne lui en voulait pas de t'aimer autant. Moi même je t'aimais tellement... Tu étais tout pour moi... je suivais les ordres de Père, et chaque jour je le remerciais de t'avoir créé... tu nous illiminait, Etoile du Matin du monde... dès que j'ai perçu ton existence j'ai su que je te serais attaché pour toujours, que tu serais ma raison de vivre à défaut d'être ma raison d'être... je suivais les odres de Père, mais ce que je préférais faire c'était prendre soin de toi... je me suis toujours occupé de toi Luci, je t'ai choyé, je t'ai instruit, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons parcouru l'univers ensemble, nous avons combattu ensemble les Léviathans ! Nous étions si complices autrefois... Nous avons assisté à la création du monde et à la naissance de nos nombreux frères et soeurs... Mais tu as toujours été le premier... tu as toujours été le premier pour Père comme tu l'as été pour moi... C'est pour ça que je vais te tuer Lucifer. Parce que je t'aime.

Michael avait conclu en reprenant brutalement son ton neutre et sûr de lui.

-Tu veux me tuer parce que tu m'aime trop ? C'est tout le respect qu'il te reste pour notre famille ? S'exclama Lucifer, ne pouvant cacher la déception dans sa voix.

-Toi qui a défié Notre Père et les lois célestes, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de respect envers la famille. T'aimer m'a fait souffrir au delà de tout et je ne pouvais en aucun cas mettre fin à mon existence sans désobéir aux lois fondamentales de Père.

-Tu t'es fait souffrir tout seul Michael... Tu étais déraisonnable dans ton amour. C'était trop, c'était obessionnel, c'était contre-nature. Tu n'es pas parfait, tu es loin d'être parfait...

-Peu importe, je dois te tuer c'est ainsi que Notre Père l'a décidé et je serais un bon fils à défaut d'être le frère parfait. Et de plus j'ai besoin de te tuer. J'ai effectivement trop pris soin de toi, je me suis oublié... Tu as été banni du Paradis et j'ai souffert avec toi, je t'ai jeté dans la cage et j'ai souffert avec toi de chaque coups que je t'ai porté... J'ai été seul depuis. Je suis fatigué Lucifer, je souffre depuis si longtemps... je préfère te tuer, je chérirais ton souvenir ou je t'oublierais, mais tout ceci sera terminé pour de bon. Père pourra peut-être revenir, il me tirera peut-être de cette cage ou bien je resterais ici pour l'éternité, mais j'en aurais fini avec toi. Je n'attends plus rien de toi que tu meurs.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas...

-Oh si j'y arriverais, même sans ma vraie forme... Je suis prêt depuis longtemps à te dire adieu pour toujours.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit Michael, mais... je n'étais pas seul ici.

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
